Instant friend
by Nyankeyti
Summary: Mello acaba de irse de la Wammy'hause, pero no estará solo. Matt trabaja en la mafia y juntos se encontraran en una noche de calamidad. Amistad, Shonen-ai y un poco de comedia. Disfruten!


**Death note no me pertenece. Es una creación de ****Tsugumi Ōba****y ****Takeshi Obata**

_**MattxMello **_

_**Advertencia: Shonen-ai suave.**_

* * *

**Instant friend.**

_Amigo al instante._

Ciertamente ese no era su día. Podía sentir claramente como la cólera subía por sus entrañas hasta llegar a su cabeza haciendo que casi le saliera humo. Llevo sus manos al rostro para evitar que nadie lo viese en ese estado tan patético según él. ¿Por qué otra vez? ¿Por qué siempre terminaba así? Aun con todo el esfuerzo que ponía siempre…pero siempre terminaba así. Claramente era algo anormal, casi como el destino. Pero el destino no es tan cruel, ¿Por qué predeterminaría que alguien fuera siempre el segundo en todo?

_Mello era egocéntrico y detestaba perder, ese fue el motivo por la cual estuvo en constante batalla con Near, intentando superarlo en todo momento. Y también fue ese motivo por la cual un día Roger los había llamado a ambos para que trabajasen juntos como sucesores de el mejor detective del mundo, L, y él se negara largándose de la Wammy's House con apenas 15 años. _

_Dejándolo todo atrás, abriéndose paso a la dura realidad._

Llevaba un chaleco, su ropa usual, junto a un bolso pequeño con apenas algunas monedas.

"_Ya verán. Seré yo el primero que atrape a Kira"_ Pensaba con el rostro fruncido ahora tratando de averiguar donde ir. Ya era de noche y tenia que buscar un lugar donde alojarse. El ambiente era sumamente sórdido, lleno de drogas y alcohol. Probablemente la mitad de las mujeres que estaban allí era prostitutas juntos a "al parecer" sus clientes. Un grupo de jóvenes que se hallaba en una esquina estaban fumando y charlando como si no hubiese mañana, muertos de risa y viendo a las mujeres caminar por la calle.

Este no era el mejor lugar para quedarse así que siguió caminando, pasando junto por alado del grupo de jóvenes. Uno de ellos se gira apuntando al chico solitario.

-¡Ehh! ¡Miren Que hermosa esta esa! ¿Oye cuento cobras?- Río toscamente seguido por sus amigos. Eran cuatro en total, pareciese que tuviesen entre 14 a 15 años. El mayor solo lo observaba en silencio fumando su cigarrillo con calma. Obviamente notaron que era un chico pero al verlo con ese tal corte, pelo rubio y largo hasta casi sus hombros, no pudieron dejarlo pasar tranquilo.

Si aguantar sus propios problemas era difícil menos seria aguantar las groserías de un ignorante de quinta. Apretó sus puños y comenzó a caminar más rápidamente y firme enumerando los números desde el 1 hasta el mil. Método para evitar estallar, lo que menos necesitaba era estallar allí, donde no tendría oportunidad contra cuatro a la vez.

Camino por unos 45 minutos y el ambiente no cambiaba, en todas las esquinas se veía traficar droga descaradamente como si no tuviesen en cuenta que eso era vía pública.

-Rayos, si no encuentro por lo menos trabajo…no a estas horas es imposible, a no ser que sea en algún...Ha…necesito dinero ahora.- Con lo que tenia no le alcanzaba para arrendar una pieza. Frustrado se echo en el piso junto a una pared de un local, buscando que hacer hasta que solo perdió su mirada en el pavimento oscuro. Todo había sido tan rápido, tan repentino, cegado de rabia había salido de la Wammy`s House y ahora se encontraba solo en aquella calle oscura sin donde dormir.

Su estomago empezó a retorcerse, sabia lo que significaba; chocolate. ¿Pero donde? Miro a su alrededor viendo la posibilidad que algunos de esos locales tuviera su dulce manjar. Nada. Era imposible seguir el paso así, su adicción le gritaba a golpes de chocolate, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Habían pasado 3 horas en esa posición, ya resultaba incomodo y molesto. La gente no terminaba de pasearse por la calle y como no señalándolo como si de una mujer se tratase. Se acurruco mas haciéndose casi bolita, abraso sus piernas y hundió su cabeza, sintió como un delgado hilo de lágrima caía por sus mejillas.

…

Estaba horriblemente mal, con hambre y frío, temblaba ligeramente, haciéndole imposible pensar.

Entonces un grupo de señores bien vestidos empezó a charlar al lado de un semáforo, algo cerca de Mello, cosa que pudo alcanzar a escuchar su conversación, no intencionalmente claro.

-Entonces, ¿Ya lo trajo?- El Mas robusto le preguntaba al que parecía su ayudante.

-No Jefe, y ya han pasado 3 horas, el muy inbecil parece que se quedo con el dinero.-El otro asintió con mala cara.

-Ya saben que hacer… Reik Manson. Infeliz…

"_¿Qué es esto? ¿Una junta de mafiosos? No puede ser… un momento."-_ Quedo pensativo.- _"Tal vez…_"-En eso alguien pasa por su lado golpeándole el hombro, cosa que lo hace saltar un poco.

-¿Oye amigo, que pasa?

Volteo a verlo, como era de noche no pudo distinguir muy bien sus rasgos, solo notaba como el humo salía por su boca cada ves que inhalaba un cigarro que tenia en la mano. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, él era uno de los entupidos niños de la esquina.

-No soy tu amigo, lárgate- Dijo secamente y con algo de odio. Pudo percatarse entonces, los mafiosos se estaban largando subiéndose a un lujoso automóvil, abrió los ojos alarmado, debía seguirlos para así...

-¿Que haces aquí?- Interrumpió ignorando por completo su respuesta poco amable. Algo en su rostro parecía preocupado. –Este no es un buen lugar para dormir ¿Sabes?-Continuó. "¡¿Pero que?!" Mello completamente confundido intentaba interpretar lo que había dicho. Ni si quiera lo conocía, ni siquiera lo había visto alguna vez, ¿Por qué se comportaba así con el? Esto era sin duda sospechoso, él algo se traía, y no caería en su juego. Giro sus ojos al costado "¡No! ¡Ya se fueron!"

Ahora si… que era el colmo.

-Que quieres.-Respondió secamente sin verlo, endureciendo su cuerpo- ¡¿A caso quieres que valla a un motel?! –Se paró mirándolo a los ojos, verdes, apenas visibles por unos googles que llevaba. Sabía perfectamente lo que quiso decir.- ¡Escucha! ¡No soy ninguna puta vieja! ¡Así que lárgate!-Grito tan fuerte que todos voltearon a ver, creando un momento intensamente incomodo para su acompañante.

-N-no malinterpretes la situación, solo te estoy ayudando.

Puso cara de asco, dispuesto a darle una paliza, pero al verlo así le dio una oportunidad.- Ajá si.- Se apoyo en la pared pálida cruzando los brazos, estaba cansado, pero mas que nada para verlo mejor. Frunció el seño al mirarlo de arriba a bajo. ¿Qué era el? ¿Un friiki? Jeans, polera a rayas, guantes negros y googles. También pudo ver su color de cabello, pelirrojo. El otro yacía parado medio estático, se notaba que estaba nervioso aunque tratase de ocultarlo, claramente le incomodaba que toda la gente lo estuviera observando. Notó entonces que su cigarrillo se había consumido dejando como resto un pucho, por lo que rápidamente encendió otro, eso hizo tranquilizarlo.

-Me llamo Matt.- Dijo, recobrando el aliento.

El blondo arco una ceja.

"_Matt…"_

Tal vez no seria mala idea. Pensó un momento, era lo que necesitaba en ese instante, eso o morirse esa misma noche. Volvió a verlo y contesto.

-Mello.-Dijo sereno. Alzó su mano frente a su compañero esperando su respuesta. El pelirrojo se exalto un poco al ver el cambio de actitud repentina, tembloroso tomo la mano del rubio para saludarse.

-Así que… ¿Quieres ayudarme?-Hacia tanto frío que cada palabra arrastraba consigo un poco de vapor haciéndose notorio en el aire.

Un gruñido desde su interior se hiso presente de forma inoportuna, haciéndole desvanecerse de dolor, sabia que era.

-¿Por qué estas solo deambulando por aquí?- Otra vez pareció no escucharlo. Que fastidio, Mello odiaba ese tipo de actitud. Se apoyo nuevamente en la pared con mirada molesta. El otro se percato de su error y se disculpo, avergonzado. Un largo silencio cedió por un momento.

-Tengo un departamento- Dijo finalmente su acompañante- Si quieres te puedes quedar ahí por unos días antes de qu-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Interrumpió como si se hubiese dado cuenta de un detalle.

-15.- Respondió confundido. ¿Ha que venia esa pregunta ahora?

-¿No crees que eres algo joven para tener un departamento?- Hasta parecía un interrogatorio.

El otro pareció bacilar, pero hablo finalmente.- La verdad es que si, pero yo tengo mis contactos…- Bajo la voz-…Trabajo con la mafia- Dijo casi en susurro acercándose frente al rubio, demasiado cerca. Este ruborizado completamente de cara lo empujo algo brusco, típico de él.

-¡No te me acerques Imbécil!- Grito. No estaba acostumbrado a eso, Mello siempre trataba con las personas a distancia, siempre a cierto punto de "confianza", y no había nada mas sagrado para el que su espacio personal.

-Perdón.

-¡Nada de perdón! Eres un Marica, ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer o te rajo la cara que tienes!

Matt lo miraba calmo, ya se había acostumbrado a sus gritos. Asique no le sorprendía que volviese a gritar así. Tomo nuevamente su cigarrillo como si nada.

Esta actitud sorprendió al blondo ¿Acaso no se iba a defender? Pero no recibió respuesta.

"_Tu Matt, eres un perro._

_Un sucio perro que vive en la calle_

_Espera que alguien venga por ti_

_Y te adiestre ¿No es así?"_

-Escucha, si tanto insistes, me vas a ayudar en un caso.- Yendo al grano. Típico de él.

-Claro, ¿De que se trata?

-Un asesino… (…)

La noche se hallaba en movimiento, y el fuerte olor a tabaco se podía sentir a cuadras enteras, nada especial. Podría sorprender como luego por las mañanas todo seguiría normal como si nada de esto sucediera realmente. Habían pasado como unas cuantas horas y ya estaba por amanecer, serian más o menos las 6 de la madrugada. Ahora poca gente circulaba por las aceras quedando solo dos chicos hablando en una esquina.

-(…) El único problema es, como entraremos a los archivos de la SPK. Con la ayuda de la mafia podremos avanzar rápido pero…necesitamos… –Dijo pensando. Matt solo sonrió al verlo en ese estado. El blondo se percato, subiendo una ceja, sin entender, a lo que le llevo a otra duda que tenia.

-Por cierto…Matt, ¿Cómo entraste a la mafia?- El pelirrojo ya se esperaba esa pregunta por lo que no tardo en responder.

-Soy hacker, el mejor de los mejores.- El otro pareció abrir los ojos de desconcierto- Entré ofreciendo mis servicios, ahora investigo a las agencias policiales y otras mafias.

Mello no pudo hacer mas que quedarse quiero mirándolo, realmente ese friiki era bueno para algo. De pronto y sin previo aviso, sintió un dolor punzante en sus entrañas, se le era poco familiar ya que nunca había sufrido una crisis como ese día. Su estomago le estaba recordando.

"_Chocolate"_

Soltó un quejido inaudible, encogiéndose un poco. Esa acción hiso preocupar al pelirrojo, que empezó a preguntarle como estaba, pero casi ignorándolo por el dolor el otro solo se aferraba con fuerza, como si se fuera a desmoronar. Luego pudo recobrar el aliento para pronunciar unas palabras.

-M-Mat… ¿Tienes chocolate?- El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Pero si quieres te puedo ir a comprar.

Lo dejo por un momento, para ir a buscar el deseado caramelo por el rubio. Se sabía las calles como la palma de su mano. Pues había crecido en ellas, así es como de la nada pudo toparse con un local de abarrotes, estaba aun serrado pero golpeo y después de hablar con el dueño este le entrego dicho pedido.

Ya estaba en el transcurso de vuelta… Matt se preguntaba también; Porque lo había ayudado, la verdad es que tampoco era muy social, sino con amigos de hace muchos años. En el momento en que vio a Mello a la cara, sintió plena confianza en él. A pesar que estuviese enojado, sentía que realmente no era así. No pudo evitar reír cuando recordó que al verlo caminar por esa calle oscura, también pensó que era una mujer, pero su forma de caminar delataba lo contrario. Tuvo curiosidad, de aquella persona, por eso lo siguió.

Recordó a lo que había ido…chocolate, acercó un poco el dulce para oler su dulce aroma, hace tiempo que no comía de ese dulce ó rápidamente esperando no haber demorado en el proceso, para ver ya a su nuevo involucrado.

-Mello, ¿Cómo estas?- saco el chocolate de la bolsa- Aquí tienes.

El blondo estaba sentado en el piso junto a la pared y al reconocerlo subió el rostro, todo masacrado. Como si hubiese dormido mal.

Pudo comer al fin el tal esperado y su estomago se pudo tranquilizar. El pelirrojo solo rio al ver como se encontraba.- No se que le encuentras de chistoso- Renegó el rubio, todo serio.

Luego se decidieron por fin a caminar por las calles, también para salir del ambiente. Matt recordó de pronto un nombre que le había dicho anteriormente Mello cuando le contaba el plan en el que él le ayudaría: "Near"

-¿Y Quien es ese Near?- El rubio pareció fastidiado por la pregunta.

-Es mi archienemigo- Dijo mordiendo la tableta de chocolate.

-¿Has peleado con el?

-¡Ese conejo blanco, ni si quiera se mueve! Además, no es su estilo…Él y yo mas bien competimos.- El pelirrojo parecía no entender muy bien por lo que Mello hiso un suspiro y prosiguió. – Yo…Me escape de un orfanato, ahí es donde convivía con esa bola blanca de Near. Ese orfanato, en realidad era un instituto para buscar los sucesores de L, el mejor detective del mundo, de seguro as escuchado de él- El otro asintió- Como decía; Near era el primero en la lista y yo el segundo.

-Wau, Entonces debes ser un superdotado- Dijo con asombro el pelirrojo, pero se callo al ver al otro fruncir el seño por la interrupción.

-Otra Matt, en serio y ya sabes. –Le amenazo sin misericordia.

-Jeje perdona.

-Cuando supe que L había muerto por culpa de Kira, jure vengar su muerte. Roger, el director de ese orfanato me dijo a mí y a Near que trabajáramos juntos pero, nunca lo aria con ese. Y me escape.

Un momento de silencio se apodero del ambiente, uno odiando a cierta persona y otro comprendiendo a su nuevo amigo. Caminaban ya por unas calles llenas de edificios y departamentos. El sol había echo su aparición iluminando el lugar con sutileza, el ruido de la ciudad se estaba haciendo presente y con cada ves mas fuerza.

-Así que también vienes de un orfanato.- Comento Matt, sin más.

-¿A que te refieres?- Lo miro fijamente, era difícil verle a los ojos ya que llevaba esos estúpido googles. –A caso tu también…

-Si pero lo malo es que me adoptaron, escape a los 8 años, eh hice mi vida solo. – Mello no pregunto más, pues sabia lo difícil que eran esas situaciones.

Pararon frente a un edificio muy moderno, casi lujoso. Y entraron al ascensor_. "Piso 9" _Salieron y pararon en la habitación Nº 69 Causa para malinterpretaciones. Mello solo miro de lado a Matt por aquel detalle. Y este solo reía diciendo "Las cosas de la vida ¿No?". Mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

-Bueno puedes quedarte cuanto quieras Mello- Dijo el pelirrojo tras abrir la puerta, dando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Vale…- El rubio quedo paralizado antes de entrar al departamento. Habían botellas de bebidas tiradas en el piso, restos de envoltorios de papas fritas y como no decirlo, colillas de cigarrillos por todas partes, restándole el agradable aroma a tabaco. Apenas se podía ver la alfombra color crema que había en el piso. A lo lejos, una televisión plasma gigante en medio de la sala con una consola conectada a ella. Y en el sillón, a un costado un par de notebooks.

-¡Hogar dulce hogar!- Dijo Matt feliz entrando a el departamento. Mello lo agarra del cuello de su polera a rayas. Haciendo que este se queje con un _"Ouch" _

-No me digas que esta porquería es tu departamento...ponte a limpiar- Le ordeno por primera ves. El otro solo asintió. Como buen cachorro. Luego de una hora y media ya estaba todo reluciente. Hasta el mismo Matt quedo sorprendido.

-Vives en un basural, espero que tengas así de limpia la casa ¿vale?- Se echo en el sillón para morder el resto de chocolate que le quedaba. Matt luego recordó que tenía una habitación disponible, aunque estaba llena de cajas, así que se dispuso a vaciarla y armar una cama que tenia guardada. Mello solo lo miraba moverse, se veía realmente tierna y chistosa la escena.

-Perro- Le dijo de la nada. El otro le quedo mirando con una cara confundida.

-Pareces un perro yendo de un lado hacia otro.- Añadió. El pelirrojo solo sonrió ante el comentario, no le molestaba que le dijese así, sabia que no lo hacia por mala intención.

Mello también sentía esa confianza con el, por lo que le decía cosas abiertamente. Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien y encontraba raro que tuviese una relación así con una persona conocida de apenas un día. Pero es que Matt era diferente a los demás chicos que había conocido, tal vez porque era el primero que llegaba a soportar su carácter.

"_Gracias" _Sonrió, raro en él. Sabía que podía confiar en él.

"_Eres un perro,_

_No, un cachorro_

_Así corriendo de un lado a otro"_

_Fin._

-.-.-.-

Hola, tanto tiempo sin escribir nada, eh estado sin inspiración, gommene ;w; Bueno explico: Este fic lo tenia hace miles de años(nah como desde marzo), pero solo tenia como una pagina no mas, no soy buena escribiendo historias largas así que lo deje congelado, y recién me dio un ataque de inspiración(?) Me esforcé mucho haciéndolo, creo que igual quedo bien :3 tiene algunos toques de comedia y shonen-ai. Se aceptan criticas, pero no me maten ¿Si? Please xD

MattxMello for ever! :D tenia intención de más...pero solo me salió como amistad(?)


End file.
